powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Rofer
Rofer is the Nighlok with the ability to extend his arms to extreme lengths. He also can burrow them under the ground and attack the opponents suddenly. He is the main antagonist of the episode" The Team Unites". Biography Rofer is one of Nighloks. He has the unique ability to extend his arms with giant fists and attack the opponents with them under the ground. Rofer arrived to the junk of Master Xandred. He argued with Dayu. Dayu abused him for his confidence, as he thought he could easily take down the rangers. Master Xandred and Octoroo sent him to horrify the people in the city to lift up the level of Sanzu River. Rofer attacked Panorama City and started to fright the people. He encountered Mike. In the first fight Rofer easily defeated the Green Samurai Ranger. Rofer left, as he started to dry. Then he returned and attacked the city with army of Moogers. While other Samurai Rangers fought with Moogers, Rofer again encountered Mike. Now Mike defeated him. He made Rofer longly pursue him with his fists and Nighlok, confused them. Jayden arrived and together they defeated Rofer. Rofer was defeated by Wood Vortex attack. He ressurected and enlarged himself. In the giant size, Rofer was even more powerful and he could fire the slime. He tried to defeat the Samurai Megazord with his fists. But Samurai Megazord cut off arms to monster and destroyed him by Samurai Strike. Rofer later appeared at a Halloween party at the Nighlok Heaven. He recounts his battles with the Samurai Rangers. Personality Rofer is quite confident and talkative. He is highly jolly and acrimonious and enjoys joking. He took pleasure from his mission to horrify people to lift up the level of Sanzu River and destroy the Samurai Rangers. But he underestimated them and it caused his defeat. Rofer just like many other Nighloks is faithful and loyal to Master Xandred and Octoroo. During the party in Nighlok Heaven, Rofer was much more compromised and peaceful and his role seems to be that of the party host. Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Rofer possess big physical strength and is skilled fighter. * Arm Strech: '''Rofer can stretch his arms to incredibly long distances. * '''Punch: '''Using his extra strong fists, he can punch his enemies. * '''Tough Skin: '''Rofer has a tough skin that can resist some attacks. * '''Resurrection: Just like other Nighloks, Rofer can ressurect himself after death. * Enlarging * Spit: Rofer can spit out an energy attack from his mouth. Arsenal * Fists Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Rofer is voiced by Mark Wright. Notes *Rofer is the main villain of the iOS video game, Power Rangers Samurai Steel. *Rofer appears in Power Rangers Samurai SMASH! as one of the three recurring bosses. His attack involves his fists coming up from underground at random locations. Appearances * Power Rangers Samurai **'Episode 3: ' The Team Unites **'Haloween Special:' Party Monsters * Power Rangers Super Samurai **'Episode 3:'Trading Places See Also References Category:Samurai Category:nighloks Category:Octoroo's Monsters Category:Samurai Monsters Category:Yokai Themed Villains